Panzer Neubaufahrzeug
}} The Neubaufahrzeug was an interesting tank prototype used for a brief time by Germany during World War II Description The Neubaufahrzeug was a mighty beast that was built by Krupp and Rheinmetall. armed with a 7.5cm (2.95in) and 3.7cm (1.5in) guns. All examples of the Neubaufahrzeug had two Panzer I turrets which housed two coaxial 7.62mm (0.3in) machine guns.http://www.tanks-encyclopedia.com/ww2/nazi_germany/neubaufahrzeug.php It had a Maybach HL 108TR300 engine and a crash gearbox as a transmission. Variants Only five Neubaufahrzeug were produced before production ended in 1936. https://www.militaryfactory.com/armor/detail.asp?armor_id=572 Development The Neubaufahrzeug originated from a secret project undertaken after Adolf Hitler came to power in Germany. The goal of the project was to develop a heavy tank for Germany's growing new army. The first two designs were produced by Krupp and Rheinmetall. They were know initially as the Model A and Model B respectfully, but the designs were later renamed to the Panzerkampfwagen Neubaufahrzeug V and Panzerkampfwagen Neubaufahrzeug VI respectfully. They differed only in the arrangement of the 75mm and 37mm cannons. The first few prototypes hulls were produced in mild steel and final assembly occured at Krupp's factory. The first prototype had a Rheinmetall turret, the rest of the prototypes were equipped with A version of the tank was proposed that would carry a 105mm field gun instead of the dual-cannons. However, none of these were built. By the time of these prototypes being built, German Armored Tactics were beginning to focus more on a fast paced warfare.https://ww2db.com/vehicle_spec.php?q=T329 Because of this, the Neubaufahrzeug was deemed to not be a priority and never reached production status. Operational History The Neubaufahrzeug was used for a few years in the same role as some other multi-turreted tanks such as the T-35 Heavy Tank, propandga. For example, in 1939, one of the Neubaufahrzeug prototypes was on exhibit in the International Automobile Exposition in Berlin. However, all of this was to change rapidly when the Germans invaded Norway. Three companies of Panzers were to be sent to Norway in support of the invasion.http://www.nuav.net/panzer.html The first two companies arrived in Norway without any trouble. The third company company however, lost a large percent of their tanks (12 Panzer Is, 6 Panzer IIs, and a command tank) when their transports were sunk by a British Submarine. To replace the tanks lost, a platoon-sized which had three Neubaufahrzeug Panzerkampfwagen VI prototypes were sent to Norway. The unit was known as the Panzerzug Horstmann or Zug Putloss. The unit arrived on April 19th and the unit and its tanks were displayed in propaganda shoots. The deployment and focus on the Neubaufahrzeug was also probably an attempt to scare the Norwegians, as well as to show the Allies that the Germans did indeed have Heavy Tanks. The unit was assigned to Pz. Abt. z. B. v. 40 and the 196 Infantry Division. As Norway had no domestic tanks at the time of the invasion, the Neubaufahrzeug was used primarily to provide infantry support rather than in the anti-tank role. The Neubaufahrzeug was soon realized to be not as suitable to the Wehrmacht's fast-moving style of warfare as light and medium tanks. One Neubaufahrzeug was stuck in a swamp, and the Germans were forced to destroy the stalled tank to avoid its capture. That tank was promptly replaced by a Rheinmetall Neubauhrzeug. Another tank was immobilized by anti-tank fire by a French 25mm Hotchkiss anti-tank gun being operated by the British. After the Norwegian campaign, the Neubaufahrzeug did not see active service again, and all remaining Neubaufahrzeug tanks were ordered to be scrapped. References Category:Tanks Category:German Vehicles Category:German Tanks Category:Vehicles Category:Multi-turreted Tanks Category:Heavy Tanks